A Droga da Obediência
by Kassie S.Black Higurashi
Summary: Adaptado do livro de Pedro Bandeira, a turma de Inuyasha vai ter que descobrir uma serie de desapareciemntos e uma droga em comum. 9ª cap. no ar UA LEIAM
1. Default Chapter

1º Capitulo: Os Kokoros XD  
  
O sinal do colégio Shikon no Tama não soou, dando a indicação para o intervalo, pois não era necessário, aquele colégio era especial, para alunos especiais. Toda e qualquer decisão passava pela aprovação dos seus alunos, os mesmos ditavam as regras, então tudo era facilmente seguida por eles, já que as regras partiam deles mesmos.  
  
Naquele momento, porém, Inuyasha não estava pensando, nas regras de seu colégio, apesar de ser um dos mais entusiamados oradores das assembléias semanais e muito menos estava pensando nas suas resposabilidades como presidente do grémio do Colégio Shikon no Tama.  
  
Ele adava apressado pelos corredores da escola, depois de uma rapida passada na sala do diretor, foi direto p/ a biblioteca, procurar por alguns jornais antigos, onde pudesse encontrar algumas informações. A copiadora lhe forneceu rapidamente as duplicatas dos trechos escolhidos.  
  
Com uma pequena pasta na mão ele ordenou as xerox, acomodou a pasta de baixo de seu braço esquerdo e seguiu silenciosamente p/ o anfiteatro da escola. De frente p/ o palco onde ensaiva alguns alunos a proxima peça da escola, Inuyasha balançou sua belas orelhas no topo da cabeça, em sinal p/ uma colega que ali estava, que logo entendeu que era uma chamado.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O diretor da peça ficou desolado qdo a sua melhor atriz disse, que não conseguiu prosseguir com o ensaio, pois estava se sentido enjoada:  
  
-Esta bem Sango, mas vc não quer que o Kohaco vá com vc na enfermaria??  
  
-Não, não precisa, amanhã continuamos - Sango realmente parecia que estava mau, deixando assim todos preocupados, ela saiu rapidamente do anfiteatro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos que acompanhavam o torneio de xadrez, estavam sem entender o por que que Mirok abandonou o jogo alegando uma derrota inexistente, qdo o adversário é que estava perdido, com um bispo a menos e o rei encurralado, o xeque-mate poderia acontecer em questão de segundos, e Mirok seria o campeão de novo.  
Mas aquele jogo quase ganho teria que esperar, por que aquelas orelhinas de cachorro na cabeça de um certo hanyou balançavam, o que significava caracter de urgencia, Mirok, apesar de ser o gênio do colégio Shikon, tinha um certa fraqueza:  
  
-Seu HENTAI !!!! Paft - Mas uma vez ele levou um tapa, por passar a mão onde não deve em uma certa garota que esta ali por perto, o vermelho do rosto era enorme, mas ele tinha que sair dali.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome viu Inuyasha balançar suas orelhinhas discretamente, ela estava no meio uma cortada, que deu o ponto final p/ o time do colégio Shikon, mais uma vez o time tinha que dar os parabéns à ela, mais uma vez o time de uma jogadora só de volei, ganhava, p/ orgulho do professor de educação fisica.  
Que não entendeu qdo do nada e garota começou a gemer de dor, e queixava que seu tornozelo dóia muito, não havia jeito, mandou que ela fosse direto p/ o vestiário e de lá p/ o médico do time. Ele não podia perder sua melhor jogadora a única que podia dar ao Shikon o trofeu do campeonato intercolegial.  
Ela saiu mancando, até não ser mais vista pelo professor ou pelas suas colegas de jogo, seguiu direto p/ o escoderijo segreto dos Kokoros.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Na entrada dos vestiários, havia um quartinho onde eram guardados, produtos de lipeza, vassouras e outros apetreichos de limpeza. Um cantinho sem lâmpada e escuro mesmo de dia, escondia um alçapão, que não dava p/ ser visto por ninguém, pois havia um forro que o encobria.  
  
Com um agilidade de um gatinho, Kagome saltou agarrando a beirada do alçapão, afastou a tampa e jogou o corpo para cima com uma trapezista. Em fim ela havia chego no esconderijo secreto dos Kokoro, era uma local escuro, mas com a ajuda de algumas telhas de vidro a luz do dia caia no centro do local, mas o resto ficava mergulhado completamente na escuridão.  
  
No local iluminado, estava Inuyasha sentando com um buda e à sua frente, espalhadas pelo chão, estavam as cópias que ele havia tirado na biblioteca,. Ao seu lado Sango e Mirok, com o rosto ainda vermelho, estavam em completo silêncio.  
  
Kagome fechou o alçapão e juntou-se aos amigos que ali estavam a turma estava completa, Inuyasha havia convocado os trêz por causa de uma emergência máxima. Sango estava curiosa e logo quebrou o silêncio que se fazia ali , o bom era que podia falar com tom normal de voz, o forro que cobria o alçapão era espesso, empedindo assim que desse p/ ouvir as vozes vinda deles:  
  
-O que aconteceu , p/ vc nos chamar em emergência máxima, Inuyasha???  
  
Com os olhos nas cópias e ainda sentando como buda Inuyasha começou a falar:  
  
-É uma grande problema que vamos enfrentar, uma emergência máxima, esta na hora dos Kokor.......  
  
Um barulho vindo do alçapão assustou a todos, que se entreolharam, estavam completos, quem poderia ser, será que haviam sido descobertos???  
  
Inuyasha fez um sinal com a cabeça, assim todos foram p/ os cantos escuros do esconderijo e ali ficaram, em silencio, estavam assustados, seria possivel algum servente ter t curiosidade em subir no forro do vestiário, antes fosse, mas e se não fosse nada disso, sim estavam descobertos.  
  
A tampa do alçapão estava sendo aberta e a turma pode ver uma certa raposinha tendo dificuldades em conseguir subir, não era nenhum servente, Kagome estendeu o braço e apertou a mão protetora de Inuyasha.  
  
Agora dava p/ ver melhor, a certa raposinha consegiu subir e com uma voz bricalhona começou a falar:  
  
-Vamos, Kokoros, apareçam! Sei que estão ai!!!  
  
A rapozinha era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Shippou, que estava com um ar de vitória e um enorme sorriso estampando em sua face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-E ai !!! Eu sei quem são todos vcs, oque são, e que provavelmente está é uma reunião importante.  
  
Dos cantos onde estavam a turma, não veio nenhuma resposta, mas o pequeno Kitsume continuou:  
  
-Estão surpresos, Hein??? Eu sei tudo, absolutamente tudo sobre vcs. Já tem muito tempo que observo cada movimento que fazem. Mas não fiquem preocupados, não contei a ninguém sobre a existência dos Kokoros, só eu sei! !!!!  
  
Novamente o silêncio foi a resposta do pequeno kitsume.  
  
-Então é assim?? Vc querem brincar de esconde-esconde?? Olha eu pensava que se reuniam p/ fazer coisas importantes!!!!  
  
Sango estava aflita e mordeu lábio inferior e Kagome apertou mais a mão de Inuyasha, enquanto o pequeno kitsume tinha seus momentos de glória em cima deles:  
  
-Já sei querem que eu encontre vcs mesmo né?? Quem é a primeira ou o primeiro, que tal vc Kagome a esportista da escola? ou vc Mirok o senhor sabe tudo? ou melhor a Sango à atriz, que o diretor do teatro sempre diz que é a melhor? Ou quem sabe o chefão o hanyou Inuyasha?? E ai oque dizem ? sei ou não sei quem são vcs???  
  
Inuyasha estava furioso, Shippou o havia chamado de hanyou, eles foram saindo lentamente da escuridão e antes de mais nada Inuyasha desceu o braço na cabeça de Shippou:  
  
-Aiai! Por que fez isso?? Seu Idiota!!!!  
  
Apesar do galo que agora surgia na cabeça de Shippou, e um certa raiva do lider dos Kokoro, ele estava feliz, a luz que vinha das telhas de vidro e iluminava o centro de esconderijo, caia bem em cima de Shippou e todos puderam ver em fim que ele era apenas uma criança, mas ainda sim a felicidade e o sorriso eram vistas de longe, daquele pequeno intruso:  
  
-Ola´povo!!! Tenho certeza que vcs não esperavam uma visita como essa não é mesmo???  
  
Kagome pegou ele pelo rabo e disse num tom nervoso:  
  
-Seu pirralho, o que pensa que está fazendo???  
  
-Calma, fique calma Kagome, vcs deveriam receber melhor suas visitas!!!  
  
-Deixa esse pirralho Kagome, não adianta brigar com ele agora!  
  
Era a voz seca e nervosa de Inuyasha , Kagome soltou Shippou, e Inuysaha pôs sua mão no ombro do pequeno invasor, demosntrando naquele momente uma certa calma:  
  
-O que vc quer aqui??? Por que fez toda essa cena???  
  
-Ora Inuyasha que pergunta meis besta, é claro que eu quero ser um de vcs, se não por que estaria aqui???  
  
Continua...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OLÁ POVO!!! E AI GOSTARAM? ESPERO QUE TENHO ACHADO PELO MENOS INTERESSANTE.  
  
AGUARDO ANSIOSA POR COMÉTARIO DE VCS, E ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO.  
  
JÁ NE BJUS  
  
KASSIE-CHAN 


	2. Estranho desaparecimentos

2º Capitulo: Os estranhos desaparecimentos....  
  
Shippou teve que aguardar um pouco no escuro, mas a reunião da turma, improvisada para resolver o problema causado pelo kitsume, foi rápida. Não tinha jeito, aquela pequena raposinha havia descoberto muita coisa, sabia do escoderijo deles e sabia quem eram. A única coisa a se fazer naquele momento era agir como se Shippou fosse um deles, claro depois, eles tirariam o menino de cena, encontrariam outro escoderijo e mudariam suas rotinas. Kuso! Ia ser uma mão-de-obra difícil, pois todo o esquema de segurança, códigos, entre mil outras coisas teriam que ser mudadas.  
  
Era claro que Shippou estava pensando que os Kokoros, eram uma turma de dóidos, que brinca de espião e detetive, policia e ladrão, e se reune secretamente para colocar seus planos em prática, por que Shippou quase abriu um berreiro de tanta emoção qdo foi submetido a uma "cerimônia de iniciação" na "ordem dos Kokoro", Inuyasha teve essa grande idéia p/ deixar o pequenbo invasor feliz, p/ depois conseguir despista-lo, não era tarefa fácil, mas impossivel também não era.  
  
A cerimônia foi rápida, espetaram o dedo de Shippou com um canivete, fizeram ele escrever uma declaração de próprio punho e carimba-la com seu sangue (uma pequena gota); fora que ele teve que fazer um juramento(também inventado na hora por Mirok) com muitos dizeres como "até a morte" ou "darei minha vida" , entre outras coisas que deixaram Shippou maravilhado e muito emocionado.  
  
Sango ficou com vontade de fazer outras coisas, mas Inuyasha não permitiu, eles tinham uma emergêcia maxima p/ discutir e não poderia ser mais adiada.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Agora quatro ouviam Inuyasha sendo trez humanos e um youkai raposa que não cabia de orgulho, por estar ali entre eles.  
  
-Vcs já ouviram falar de alguns desaparecimentos de estudantes - Inuyasha começou a falar calmamente - Olhem estas cópias de jornal: este rapaz sumiu do escola de Tomoeda, esta menina da Touday, este outro do Sengoku Jidai...  
  
-Mas o Shikon no Tama, até agora, não teve nenhum problema - interrompeu Kagome - Não sei por que temos que estar em uma reunião de emergênci...  
  
-O "até agora" já se foi Kagome, nesse exato momento estão na sala do diretor os pais, daquele lobo fedido o Kouga e com mais dois caras da policia.  
  
-Mas e daí ?? Isso não quer dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa ou....  
  
-Eu pude sentir o cheiro de lagrimas, vinda da mãe do lobo fedido, e ouvi claramente ela dizer "meu filhinho onde estará?..." - Falou Inuyasha imitando a voz da pobre senhora.  
  
-Vc pode estar certo- interrompeu Sango - Já faz um tempo que não o vejo, ele está sumido acho que a uma semana...  
  
A turma se calou. Uma terrivel onda de desaparecimentos estava rondando a cidade. Em dois meses já haviam sumido do mapa 27 estudantes, sem deixar um rastro se quer a policia estava empenhada em descobrir as causas, mas estava sendo difícil. E agora era a vez do colégio Shikon ser o atacado.  
  
Shippou ainda emocionado e muito entusiasmando, durante meses havia seguido os passos daquela turma, tinha pensado cuidadosamente em um plano p/ conseguir o que queria e agir no momento certo. Ser um Kokoro era o que mais queria, agora estava envolvido numa aventura e tanto, com sequestro, policia e bandido, era demais!!!!!!  
  
-Ora essa, logo o Kouga!! - falou Shippou - Estive com ele na sexta feira, convidei p/ dar uma escapadinha, mas ele estava tão estranho...  
  
Até aquele presente momento, Mirok só estava escutando, ainda sentia sua face dolorida pelo tapa, mas resolveu dar uma palavrinha:  
  
-Como assim estranho???  
  
-Oras, estranho... careta... estava diferente...  
  
-Fale logo pirralho! estou perdendo a paciencia com vc - Falou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado - Qualquer coisa que vc sabe e falar agora pode nos ajudar.  
  
Novamente Shippou estava no centro das atenções.  
  
-Ah! Vcs sabem com o Kouga é...  
  
-Sim! Todos Sabem , agora fala logo - apressou Kagome que também estava nervosa - Ele é o cara mais estranho do colégio, não sei se isso é sorte, mas por uma semana eu tive paz...  
  
-Bem - continuou - Naquele dia ele estava muito estranho, diferente. Era como se não fosse o cara que eu conheci, uma pessoa completamente diferente, ele estava careta, parecia mais como um cachorrinho, que o dono manda e ele obedece, estava parado no mundo, não sei explicar...  
  
-Menino, explica isso direito! - resmungou Sango - Fala logo, tente se explicar melhor!!!  
  
-Mas eu estou tentando, Sango!!! Eu falei p/ ele, vamos cabular aula e ir ao fliper, mas ele simplesmente recusou, e ainda ficou falando que era proibido, tinha que obedecer, proibido e poribido... ele ficou falando isso depois.  
  
Nesse exata momento Sango estorou de vez:  
  
-Mas Shippou isso é ridículo! O Kouga é o cara mais rebelde da escola. Obedecer, proibir, com certeza não faz parte de seu vocabulário!!!  
  
-É isso que eu quero explicar! É por isso que eu digo, ele estava diferente, estava obediente...  
  
-Obediente?!!! - riu-se Sango - Isso é ridículo! Justamente o Kouga , obediente!!  
  
Nesse momente , Inuyasha pode perceber, que não poderia se livrar de Shippou, ele até que poderia ser útil. Com a maxima certeza, mais p/ frente não faltariam oportunidades de tira-lo da jogada.  
  
-Muito bem pessoal, vamos agir da seguinte forma, Kagome, descubra se o Lobo fedido tinha alguma namorada. Com muito cuidado, pelo que deu p/ perceber, o diretor não quer que saibam do seu desaparecimento, nem mesmo os pais querem que isso venha a público. Eu vou tentar descobrir onde ele mora e os lugares que gostava de frequentar. Sango, se enturme com os colegas do Kouga, tente saber quem foi o ultimo a falar com ele, descubra tudo o que der. Amanhã nos encontramos aqui, no primeiro intervalo.  
  
-Mas e eu? O que vou fazer? - perguntou Shippou com um olhar curioso.  
  
Kuso! O que fazer com esse pirralho??? Ele de uma certa forma era necessário, havia estado com Kouga antes dele sumir de vez, mas não poderia arriscar a vida dele. Foi então que Inuyasha teve a idéia de colocar Shippou em campo neutro, havia uma garota que tinha sido transferida de outra escola p/ cá, seu nome é Kagura, ele então iria mandar que Shippou fica-se com ela, era simples, assim ele não iria atrapalhar.  
  
-Preste bastante atenção, Shippou. Agora vc é um dos nossos, portanto, não esqueça de seu juramento, quero que vc cole na Kagura. Pergunte se ela já fez amigos, o que está achando da escola, se conheceu o Kouga... mas não force nada e tem mais, não fale desse assunto p/ mais ninguém. Amanhã vc conta o que tem de novo.  
  
-Beleza chefe! - Shippou ficou radiante - Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.  
  
-Mirok vc....  
  
-Euzinho! - Riu-se o Hentai gênio da turma - Vou p/ minha casa!  
  
-Como assim p/ casa? - perguntou um Shippou confuso  
  
-Vou ordenar essas ultimas informações na minha cabeça, vou pensar....  
  
Continua... 


	3. Investigações

3º Capitulo: Investigações...  
  
Nas manhãs do colégio Shikon, como sempre a chegada dos alunos era uma verdadeira algazarra e naquela Terça feira, cinzenta e fria, não foi ao contrário, principalmente, por que o desaparecimento do Kouga, não era mais um sigilo absoluto, apesar do diretor não querer que o colégio fosse alvo de escânda-los, já era tarde. O nome de Kouga estava na boca de todos naquele colégio.  
  
Os Kokoros tinham passado o dia anterior investigando secretamente, e claro a polícia também fazia sua parte. Em cada canto daquela escola havia policiais fardados e à paisana, era como se algum terrorista fosse aparecer ali e jogar uma bomba, onde todos naquele colégio morreriam.  
  
Agora Inuyasha estava na sala do diretor e então professor, Kasuma, um cara importantissimo, conhecido mundialmente e respeitado, por criar uma maneira nova de educar, que nesse caso era o Colégio Shikon no Tama. Basicamente, naquele esola a palavra "Dialogo", era tudo que precisavam, p/ um bom relacionamente entre aluno e professor, ou mesmo entre os que representavam os alunos e a direção do colégio. E naquele momento, estavam ali, o Professor Kasuma, o diretor e Inuyasha o presidente do Grêmio.  
  
-Inuyasha, eu só posso contar com vc, nesse momento - começou o diretor - É necessário, manter os alunos calmos e tranquilos, e confiantes na atuação séria da polícia. Tudo está em perfeito controle, Graças a Deus não há o que temer. A polícia tomou as atitudes e providências possiveis.  
  
-Mas quais seriam essas providências?? Por a caso a polícia já encontrou o Kouga? Sabe o que realmente aconteceu com ele e se esta bem?? E os outros estudantes desaparecidos???  
  
-Ainda não, Mas Inuyasha....  
  
-Acredito que a única maneira de acalmar os nosso "Alunos", é contar oq eu esta realmete acontecendo e deixar todos, a par desses acontecimentos.  
  
O diretor encarou Inuyasha com uma cara divertida, e até deu uma pequena gargalhada:  
  
-Verdade? Qual seria essa verdade?  
  
-Só existe uma única verdade, Diretor.  
  
-Mesmo?? - ele deu um leve sorriso - Então por favor me conte...  
  
-É bem simples, é só dizer francamente o desaparecimento do Kouga. E claro, contar o que a polícia já sabe, alertá-los p/ que possam se proteger, p/ que naõ ocorra uma próxima vítima.  
  
-Como assim próxima vitima?? Quem lhe deu essa informação rídicula de que haverá próxima vítima?  
  
-Mas quem garante que não pssa acontecer? - Inuyasha já estava ficando nervoso, com aquele papo sem futuro.  
  
O diretor se encostou no espaltar alto de sua cadeira giratória. Não seria fácil dobrar Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha, não vou lhe garantir que outros sequestros ocorram., mas posso assegura-lo que qualquer escândalo maior em torno do desaparecimento de Kouga, só vai atrapalhar a polícia.  
  
-Agora, não se trata mais de eviatr escândalos, que envolvam o Shikon, por que o Shikon esta envolvido até a cabeça. . O diretor deu um longo suspiro:  
  
-Há pouco vc disse que exite somente uma verdade não é?? Pois bem, vc é muito jovem p/ perceber que a verdade pode ter várias facetas, dependendo do lado em que se olha, um mesmo fato pode parecer completamente diferente.  
  
-Eu só vejo um modo de olhar as coisas - interrompeu Inuyasha - Que seria o modo certo.  
  
O diretor ignorou por completo aquela interrupção e continuou:  
  
-O desaparecimento do Kouga, por exemplo, se alertarmos nossos alunos, talvez possamos estar alertando também os sequestradores.  
  
-Isso quer dizer que já há suspeitos na escola?  
  
-Não é bem isso que estou dizendo. Eu quero que entenda que fazendo isso, podemos atrapalhar as investigações da polícia, eles estão confiando em mim, inclusive a imprensa, naõ vai atrapalhar as investigações, agora espero contar com vc Inuyasha.  
  
-Verei o que posso fazer??  
  
Nesse instante, a secretária do diretor abriu a porta:  
  
-Sr. Os policiais chegaram.  
  
-AH! Claro, peça que entrem.  
  
Eram dois detetives de terno, com uma expressão sisuda, própria da profissão, e cansada, de quem estava às voltas com vinte estudantes desaparecidos. Sentaram-se no amplo sofá da diretoria. Um deles brincava com um molho de chave, fazendo um irritante barulho ritmado.  
  
O diretor Kasuma apontou p/ um senhor careca, não muito gordo.  
  
-Inuyasha, ees é o detetive Myuga. Ele quer fazer algumas perguntas p/ vc.  
  
O detetive pegou um lenço p/ enxugar sua careca, e sem olhar p/ Inuyasha começou a falar:  
  
-Estou no comando das investigações, embora eu acho que não há nada p/ se investigar, na certa esse mesmo o nome dele... Kouga só esta querendo pregar um susto nos pais e, esta se escondendo. Ah! Essa juventude, todos sem responsabilidade.  
  
O outro detetive se levantou e foi até Inuyasha e colocou sua amigavel mão no ombro do rapazinho, que sentiu que naquele homem poderia confiar.  
  
-Como vai Inuyasha? Sou o detetive Hyten ( por acaso é assim que escreve??XD). Ouvi dizer que vc é presidente do grêmio estudantil, parece ser um bom garoto. Fique tranquilho tudo vai dar certo, vamos achar seu colega.  
  
A grossa porta da sala se abriu novamente e por ela entrou Shippou  
  
-Com licença - pediu o guarda apontando p/ Shippou - mas parece que ele foi o ultimo a ver o desaparecido.  
  
Myuga levantou do sofá, e sua expressão era de total desenteresse, mas, no seu olhar. Inuyasha pode perceber que desmentia qualque expressão.  
  
-Vc foi o ultimo que viu o Kouga, não é mesmo?  
  
Inuyasha ficou desesperado, havia algo estranho no ar, então ele decidiu que a situação não era confiavel. Mas e Shippou? Será que ele saberia identificar os sinais secretos dos Kokoros??  
  
-È acho que eu foi eu sim - ia dizendo Shippou, quando Inuyasha cruzou os braços.  
  
Sim, Shippou sabia o que eu significava os braços cruzados, era sinal de silêncio. Equivalia a um dedo encostado nos lábios. Ninguem sequer desconfiou, era preciso ser um Kokoro p/ saber tal sinal, e agora Shippou era um deles.  
  
-E então como é? - perguntou Myuga - O que vc viu? O que ele disse? Estava estranho? Vamos fale garoto!  
  
Os olhos de Shippou piscaram inocentemente:  
  
-AH! Sabe? Eu tinha dado uma escapadinha p/ ir até o fliper, né? É que eu sou bom no fliper, vc sabia?? Pois é, do colégio eu sou o melhor, junta muita gente qdo eu estou jogando...  
  
-Tá, mas. Mas e o Kouga?  
  
-AH! O Kouga, ele não é bom no fliper, p/ ser sincero ele é péssimo...  
  
-E daí? - Myuga já estava sem paciêcia.  
  
-E daí que o fliper não é p/ qualquer um. Eu por exemplo...  
  
Myuga explodiu de vez:  
  
-GAROTO, NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO, VAMOS DIRETO AO PONTO.  
  
-Ponto, que ponto?  
  
-O Kouga? Vc viu ou não ele. Kuso!!!  
  
-O Kouga? Ah! Sim o Kouga. Sim eu encontrei com ele.  
  
-E oq ele disse?  
  
-Ele disse oi  
  
-OI?  
  
-Sim oi!!  
  
-E vc?  
  
-Também disse oi.  
  
Naquele momento Myuga ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva e sua voz saiu tremida, demonstrando muita raiva.  
  
-VC deve estar me gozando não é?  
  
-Eu não estou gozan...  
  
Hyten sorriu p/ Shippou?  
  
-Foi só isso então?  
  
-Sim, e mais nada.  
  
Shippou ainda mantinha sua cara de inocente, Myuga se irritou de vez:  
  
-Ponha-se daqui p/ fora, e vc descruze esses braços. Isso lá é modo se portar diante de uma autoridade!!  
  
Quando a porta se fechou atrás dos garotos Inuyasha pode ouvir o barulho ritmado daqueles molhos de chaves.  
  
Continua.................  
  
Gente quero me desculpar caso tenha algum erro ai p/ cima, pois não tive muito tempo p/ revisar, espero que estejem gostando da fic. Agora as Rewiws.  
  
Kasume Magama Maxwel: Calma Mina, eu já postei dois capitulos, p/ a sua alegria. O Shippou é como uma peça chave, vai ter uma participação grande, bem espero que vc continue lendo, em relação a grafia, desculpas, mas não tenho muito tempo p/ ler a fic depois de pronta, mas vou fazer o possivel p/ esta acertando esse erros. Bjus  
  
Shady Warrior: Olha lá eu postei dois cap. Hein! Espero que vc esteje gostanto, continue acompanhando tá bjus.  
  
Gy-Chan: Vc descobriu meu segredo ¬¬', mas tudo bem, eu tenho o livro assim fica facil adaptar e estória, agora não vale se vc contar como acaba, principalmte, por que eu não pretendo fazer um final igual, mas continue acompanhando, bjus.  
  
Kaho Mizuke: Olá minna, sim, é uma adaptção, eu li só duas, estou procurando o ultimo livro que é o "Anjo Mau". São muito bons os livors do Pedro Bandeira, continue acompanho tá bjus  
  
Sakura(Kgome: Olha só vc deveria ler este livro "A droga da Obediência", é super legal, eu pretendo seguir os capitulos do livro, e acho provavel mudar o final, é legal se basear em livros ou mesmo em filmes p/ escrever uma fic. Acaba ficando interessante, vc concordas? Continue lendo bjus  
  
Gente to tão feliz, fico grata a todos que gastaram seu tempinho colocando um Reviews dessa fic, espero que todos continuem lendo, não sei qdo vai sair o novo caoitulo, mas espero não demorar muito.  
  
Muitos bjus a todos  
  
Kassie-chan 


	4. Mirok, cara inteligente

4º Capitulo: Mirok, cara inteligente...  
  
Quando Inuyasha e Shippou fecharão o alçapão depois de pular p/ o esconderijo secreto, puderam ver que não estavam sozinhos que Mirok, estava lá também.  
  
-Por que vc pediu p/ eu ficar queto, não entendi, vai explicando!!!  
  
Inuyasha abriu um sorriso, ao olhar na mão esquerda de Shippou e ver que no dedo indicador, aquele que levou um corte na "cerimônia de iniciação", havia uma curativo, que era enorme, feito com gaze e esparadrapo, parecia que Shippou tinha sofrido um acidente sério...  
  
-Qual a graça, por que está rindo??? Quero saber o por que de vc ter mandado eu ficar calado, lá na sala do diretor?? - Shippou estava um pouco sem graça com toda aquela cena que Inuyasha estava fazendo.  
  
-Feh!! Eu só pensei que não seria interessante passar o que vc sabe p/ eles, eu fiquei um pouco desconfiado, tinha algo estranho no ar. Além do mais nós sabemos muito pouco.  
  
-Mas e aquele jeito estranho do Kouga, ele nunca foi tão obediente, como estava naquele dia.  
  
-Pois é, só temos essa informação, e não vamos passa-lá p/ frente, pelo menos não agora.  
  
Kagome e Sango chegaram juntas, e Kagome foi logo apresentanto o que havia conseguido, em sua investigação:  
  
-O Kouga, tinha uma namorada, apesar de sempre estar me torrando a minha paciência, ele tinha uma namorada, mas a menina não sabe nada, não viu nada e muito menos niguém estranho. Ela está tão "desolada" que até esta de namorado novo, incrivel.  
  
-E vc Sango o que conseguiu???  
  
-Nada de muito estranho, ninguém se lembra de ter visto o Kouga falando com algum desconhecido, e nem sabem falar se ele estava diferente, ou alguma coisa do tipo.  
  
-Eu só descobri que aquele lobo fedido, era uma cara sem muitos amigos, reservado - falou Inuyasha - Não deu p/ saber mais nada, assim nós estamos empacados, Kuso!!  
  
-Pera-lá e eu, não estão se esquecendo de mim? - perguntou Shippou um pouco desapontado.  
  
Ai, ai, ai, Inuyasha havia esquecido do fedelho!! Tinham que mante-lo interessado, até que chegasse a esperado hora de dispistá-lo. Se ele se sentisse à margem, poderia por tudo a perder. O jeito era seguir o jogo:  
  
-E vc, Shippou? O que descobriu?  
  
-Eu grudei na Kagura o dia todo, ela é legalzinha, tem um papo legal, mas não jogano fliper!! Ai tristeza...  
  
-Não diga, Shippou!!!  
  
-Descobri também que ela não era muito ligado ao Kouga, só conversaram algumas vezes.  
  
Nessa altura do tempo, os olhares estavam todos em Mirok. O rapazinho passou a mão no rosto, massageado, ele começou a correr os olhos nos companheiros, até encontrar os grandes olhos de Sango.Enrubesceu um pouco e começou a falar:  
  
-Este não foi um sequestro comum, meu amigos. Acho que não devemos esperar por algum bilhete ou telefonema misterioso exigindo resgate.  
  
Mirok espalhou as cópias de recortes de jornal pelo chão:  
  
-O Kouga é o 28º estudante a desaparecer, em dois meses. Vejam: desapareceram três estudantes em nove colégios diferentes. É fácil descobrir que o Kouga é a primeira vitima do Shikon no Tama.  
  
-A primeira vitima?! O que é que vc quer dizer com isso?  
  
-Quero dizer que estamos agindo contra uma organização poderosa, na certa dirigida por uma cabeça privilegiada. Finalmente, um rival à minha altura!!!  
  
-Mas os sequestradores...  
  
-Não são sequestros comuns. Há um método. Um método científico de amostragem.Estão sendo recolhidas três amostra de cada um pelo menos dez diferentes colégios, todos do mesmo padrão. Pelo jeito, eles querem jovens da classe alta, bem alimentados, saudáveis, boas cabeçasn e atléticos...  
  
-Então quer dizer que...  
  
-Quer dizer que mais dois alunos do Shikon devem ser sequestrados ainda está semana. Hoje mesmo, Talvez!!!  
  
---------  
  
A turma se entreolhou. A lógica do raciocínio de Mirok era completamnete indiscutível, o perigo era eminente e a amaeça muito grave.  
  
-Quer dizer que eles querem mais dois de nós! - espantou- se Kagome - Mas p/ quê?  
  
-Não sei ainda, Kagome, cheguei a pensar em um sequestro em massa, e um resgate valoroso. Mas neste caso por que só três alunos de cada colégio? Por que sempre os mais saudáveis, atléticos...? Por que não simplesmente os que tem mais dinheiro no banco? Está claro,! Eles não vão exigir resgate....  
  
-Ele? Ele quem???  
  
-Não posso afirmar quem é "ele" , mas está claro que não é qualquer pessoa, ele sabe muito bem o que esta fazendo, é uma pessoa especial, com uma mente privilégiada....  
  
-Oras, mas o que esse tal cérebro pretende, com esse alunos sequestrados?  
  
-Acredito que, ele não está sequestrando estudantes, Sango. Ele está simplesmente, recolhendo cobaias!!!  
  
-Cobaias? Cobaias humanas?! - assustou-se Shippou  
  
-Exato. Cobaias sadias, bem nutridas, para algum tipo de experiêcncia maluca e macabra!  
  
-Por isso então que o Kouga estava estranho, com certeza ele estava hipinotizado, p/ facilitar o sequestro!!!  
  
-Não , nada disso Shippou - Em hipinoze eu sou especialista, apesar de ser um método muito interessante , ela tem suas falhas. E o nosso genial inimigo não admite falhas, o método dele é certeiro!!!  
  
-Então - raciocinou Sango - Se o Kouga estava diferente, foi por que fizeram alguma coisa com ele, então quer dizer que...  
  
-Então????  
  
-Significa que deram droga p/ ele!!!  
  
-Isso mesmo, Sango -confirmou Inuyasha - Só por efeito de uma droga para explicar o comportamento dele.  
  
-Então é isso!! Eles agarraram o Kouga e obrigaram ele a tomar a droga!! - Shippou estava entusiasmado  
  
-A força? - Sorriu Mirok - Se realmente fosse assim, como vc me expilica o fato dele ainda ter circulado livre por ai e bater um papinho com vc? Já que simplesmente eles poderiam ter levado Kouga a força, como vc mesmo disse.  
  
Shippou se calou, e a hipóteze mais terrível passou pela cabeça de Inuyasha:  
  
-Então, ele tomou a droga por livre e espontanea vontade?? Nesse caso...  
  
-Nesse caso a droca foi oferecida a ele tranquilamente, com certeza por alguem que ele conhecia e confiava - ajuntou Mirok - E, se ele estava no Shikon sob o efeito da droga, o mais lógico é supor que ele tenha tomado a droga aqui dentro, não é?  
  
-Sim, parece lógico, sim só pode ser isso...  
  
-Então esse tal oferecedor de drogas que ele conhecia e confiava ... começou Sango  
  
Mirok arremantou:  
  
-É daqui!!! De dentro do nosso colégio!  
  
-Por Kami!! Ele vai agir de novo! Duas vezes! Tavez até já esteja agindo!  
  
Continua...  
  
Gente, eu estava vendo a revista que recebo da tv por assinatura que assino, o caso é o seguinte, parce que no mês que vem teremos Inuyasha e a turma de "vorta",XD, eu vi lá ainda dois horário os das 17:00hrs e 17:30hrs, mas acho que isso seje impossivel, pois Pokemon estaraia fora da crade de programação do Cartoon Network??  
  
Quem souber de algo me avise, tbm não sei se são novos episódios ou não. Vamos ficar na espera.  
  
Gente bjoks p/ todos até!  
  
Kassie-chan 


	5. Inuyasha tem um plano

**5º Capitulo: Inuyasha tem um plano...**

O silêncio tomou conta do esconderijo. Não havia medo, pois eles não podiam ter medo, eram os Kokoros, basicamente tinham como obrigação não sentir medo. Mas os cinco corações batiam acelerados e descompassados, injetando ânimo nos cinco corpos, para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

A cada minuto que passava, o silêncio ia fazendo o ar do ambiente ficar mais pesado. Inuyasha estava pensando. Pensando estavm todos, e Shippou deu uma tossidinha que demonstrava seu nervosismo.

- Só pode ser o pó.... Isto aqui esta cheio de pó... - desculpou-se o pequeno Kitsume.

Sentado como uma buda, jeito que Inuyasha costumava sentar, o lider dos Kokoros fechou os olhos, em grande concentração. Ao seu lado, não menos nervosa, o coração de Kagome fazia subir e descer o emblema do colégio, impresso na camisa da menina.

Enqto isso Mirok pensava com malícia:

"Como os seios da Kagome são grandes! Mas a Sango..." - Pensando nisso ele ficou vermelho, balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos, logo ele estava de novo pensando nos misteriosos desaparecimentos.

Inuyasha, abriu os olhos e olhou p/ Shippou. Decidiu que era chegada a hora de tiro-lo de campo. O plano tinha que ser posto em prática e seria arriscado, não podia simplesmente expor Shippou ao perigo.

O lider dos Kokoros deu a reunião por encerrada, dizendo que precisava estudar p/ a prova de matemática que teria na proxima aula.

-Mas... vai ficar só nisso, e a investigação?? - falou um Shippou indignado.

-Não avançamos muito hoje, recomeçaremos amanhã, enqto isso não temos nada a temer, o Shikon está cheio de policiais, pelo menos por enqto estamos seguros, Shippou. E o tal oferecedor deve esperar por uma oportunidade melhor. Não se preocupe.

Um a um, todos os Kokoros foram saindo do esconderijo. Os mais veteranos Sango , Mirok e Kagome, sabiam muito bem que Inuysaha jamais deixaria um problema como esse assim, sem mais e nem menos. Entenderam muito bem o que o amigo tinha em mente e sabiam mais que ninguém que "estudar p/ prova" era um código que indicava, a cada um, qual o proximo plano a seguir.

Mas isso Shippou não sabia, ele saiu pensando e revoltado com a decisão de Inuyasha:

"Esperar?! Não entendo, o próprio Mirok falou que o oferecedor poderia estar agindo agora mesmo? E do nada o Inuyasha diz que estamos seguros, que a polícia esta aqui p/ nos proteger... Sinceramente imaginei que os Kokoros fossem um grupo sensacional, mas acho que me enganei. AH! Se o Inuyasha pensa que vou ficar de braços cruzados, está bem enganado, e como está!!!"

Shippou apertou o passo, foi fazer o que achava que era correto, tentar descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-------------------

Cada um por sua vez, todos os Kokoros veteranos, passaram pela biblioteca onde Inuyasha, havia deixado algumas instruções.

Em baixo de alguns livros antigos, Sango encontrou sua tarefa em código. No livro de assinaturas de visitas, na biblioteca, Mirok, encontrou o que fazer. E no _Karatê vital_, de Matsutatsu Oiama, estava a parte de Kagome.

Não havia tempo a perder. As ordens de Inuyasha eram claras. E os Kokoros puseram-se a campo.

------------------

Inuyasha sabia muito bem que aqueles desaparecimentos tinham um detalhe em comum. Tinham que ter. E claro qdo descobrissem esse detalhe, com certeza chegariam a uma solução.

Observando as notícias dos jornais, Inuyasha constatou, o que já era claro, que o método usado pela quadrilha era sequestrar três estudantes de uma mesma escola, sendo menina ou menino, ganhando a confiança deles e oferencendo a droga e logo depois ele abondonava a escola.

Aí existia um padrão: nove escolas haviam sido "visitadas" pelo tal oferecedor de drogas em pouco mais de dois meses. Isso queria dizer que o bandido ficava mais ou menos uma semana em cada colégio, certamente poderia atacar mais de uma escola em uma mesma semana.

O oferecedor é um só, mas quem seria ele? Um dos professores? Inuyasha achava difícil que um mesmo professor, trabalhasse nos dez colégios ao mesmo tempo. Mas, por via das dúvidas, pediu a Mirok que compara-se a lista de professores de todas as escolas envolvidas no assunto.

Um dos funcionários não poderia ser, pois ninguém consegue mudar de emprego a cada semana. Além do mais, o quadro de funcionários era o mesmo desde o ano passado. Ninguém havia sido demitido ou admitido desde então.

Seria uma dos alunos? Bobagem! Como um estudante pode frequentar um colégio diferente a cada semana???

Havia os pipoqueiros, sorveteiros e outros tipos de vendedores que ficavam na frente do colégio disputando as mesadas dos alunos, mas eram sempre os mesmos .

Assim por eliminação, a lógica dizia que o oferecedor não agia dentro das escolas. Mas ele_ tinha que agir _. Senão, como explicar que todos os estudantes tivessem desaparecido em suas escolas e não em suas casas, clubes ou mesmo em qualquer outro lugar? Como explicar o lobinho, dentro do Shikon No Tama, falando com Shippou como um assombrado Baka?

Claro! O oferecedor trabalhava _dentro_ dos colégios. Era alguem de dentro, só poderia ser. E, se faltavam ainda dois alunos p/ completar a trinca que deveria desaparecer do Shikon, o oferecedor ainda estava ali por perto, mas quem seria ele?

Mirok tinha razão, o plano parecia perfeito, sem uma falha se quer, produto de uma mente criminosa fora de série.

Era preciso achar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça. Tinha que haver alguém ou alguma coisa comum ao Lobo fedido e aos outro vinte e sete infelizes que tinham caído nas mãos do cérebro criminoso.

Por isso tinha mandado Kagome localizar as famílias de nove dos desaprecidos, separado mas nove p/ Sango investigar, ficando com os últimos nove p/ si.

Quem sabe depois, juntando o que cada um ouvisse, fosse possível esclarecer aquele mistério?

------------------

Entardecia qdo Inuyasha estacionou a bicicleta na porta de uma rica mansão, depois de já ter conversado com duas famílias de estudantes desaparecidos, e de não ter conseguido localizar uma terceira. Foi aí que um carro da polícia parou ao seu lado.

- Olá, Inuyasha - cumprimentou alguém de dentro do carro.

O líder dos Kokoros ouviu nitidamente o barulho irritante do molho de chaves.

Continua....

Olá gente, estou um pouco sem tempo, depois respondo as rewiews que chegaram, Kisus e Kisus.

Já ne

Kassie-chan


	6. Um encontro completamente inesperado

**6º CAPITULO: UM ENCONTRO COPLETAMENTE INESPERADO...**

- O que vc esta fazendo por aqui, garoto? - perguntou o detetive Myuga, saltando do carro e segurando Inuyasha. - O que vc quer nesta casa garoto, responda!

-Eu? Nada... - respondeu Inuyasha, tentando se livrar do aperto.

- Voce não sabe que casa é está? Vamos fale logo!

O detetive Hyten se pos entre os dois. Afastou Myuga firmemente com uma das mãos e passou o outro braço em torno dos ombros de Inuyasha.

-Calma, Myuga. Deixe o garoto comigo.

-Não se meta, Hyten. Eu quero saber o que esse moleque esta fazendo aqui. Esta é a casa daquele garoto que desapareceu lá do colégio de Tomoeda. Eu quero saber e agora...

Inuyasha tentou manter a cabeça no lugar. E teve que bancar o garoto assustado:

-Eu... eu não sabia. O que é que tem essa casa? Eu ia falar com uma amigo que...

-AH, é? - gozou Myuga - E vc também estava visitando amiguinhos qdo foi fazer perguntas na casa de outros desaparecidos? Hein? Responda?

Por um instante Inuyasha não soube o que responder. Ele estava sendo seguido o tempo todo! Por quê? Será que Kagome, Sango e Mirok também estavam sendo seguidos? Era preciso pensar depressa. Se a polícia desconfiava dele, era por causa de alguma coisa que ele tinha dito ou feito no interrogatório lá na sala do diretor. Então não haveria razão para desconfiar dos outros três, a menos que a polícia soubesse da exitência dos Kokoros. Impossivel! Ou não?! Ou teria Shippou aberto a boca?

Aos poucos, a voz calma do detetive Hyten trouxe de novo o líder dos Kokors à realidade:

-Desculpe, Inuyasha, mas é verdade. Vc andou visitando as casas de dois dos garotos desaparecidos. Nós sabemos. Por quê? O que vc tem a ver com isso?

-Nada. É que...

Pela primeira vez Inuyasha se sentiu sem saida e atordoado. Sua presença de espírito, tão brilhandte em situações inesperadas, não lhe trazia qualquer inspiração.

Myuga não estava p/ bricadeiras:

-Vc não acha suspeita essas suas visitinhas, garoto? Logo qdo um colega seu também sumiu?

-O senhor está enganado, eu vim...

-Garoto, acho melhor me acompanhar até à delegacia. Acho que temos algumas coisas p/ esclarecer.

-Espera aí, Myuga - interrompeu Hyten - O rapaz é menor, vc não pode...

-Posso. Eu não estou prendendo o garoto. Estou apenas querendo interrogar uma possivel testemunha.

-Está bem Myuga - concordou detetive Hyten, com suspiro resignado -Vamos, então.

Myuga abriu a porta da viatura e empurrou Inuyasha p/ dentro.

-Vc fica, Hyten. A bicicleta do garoto não cabe no carro. Fique aqui com ela. Eu mando uma viatura maior p/ buscar vc e a bicicleta.

O rosto de detetive Hyten alterou-se:

-Nada disso, Myuga. Eu também vou. Faço questão...

-Quem esta comandando este caso sou eu. Vc fica Hyten!

Myuga bateu a porta do carro e arrancou. O guincho dos pneus deixou p/ trás o detetive Hyten e a bicicleta de dez marchas de Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------

Myuga dirigia calmamente, sem usar a sirene, e parecia mais controlado.

-Fique tranqüilo, Inuyasha. Não precisa ter medo de nada. Desculpe o mau jeito, mas as vezes um policial precisa agir depressa. Eu queria fala a sós com vc.

Sentado ao lado de detetive, Inuyasha pensou na única saída que lhe restava. Era arriscado, p/ uma pessoa comum, mas ele era um hanyou, poderia fazer isso sem muitos problemas, seu instinto o aconselhava a ser rápido.

Myuga nem pegou o migrofone do carro p/ chamar pelo rádio uma outra viatura que viesse buscar o detetive Hyten e a bicicleta de Inuyasha. Nada disso. Dirigia devagar e falava com a maior calma do mundo:

-Tenho só uma perguntinh, Inuyasha. Por que vc não deixou aquele menino falar, lá na sala do diretor?

-O Shippou? Mas eu não disse nada...

-Não, vc não falou. Mas, de algum modo, vc fez com que o garoto não falasse. Não sei como vc fez isso, mas meus longos anos de experiência me permitem que eu perceba coisas, que nem todos os detetives percebem, vc entente?

Inuyasha se sentiu cercado.Todos os seus passos e até os seus gestos de comando como líder dos Kokoros eram de conhecimento de Myuga!

O carro da polícia começou a subir um ladeira e o detetive Myuga teve que diminuir ainda mais a marcha.

-Eu não mandei o Shippou calar a boca - afirmou Inuyasha já com a mão direita no maçaneta da porta - Pode perguntar a ele.

-Gostaria muito de falar com Shippou, Inuyasha. Só que agora não será mais possivel...

-Não é mais possivel? Como assim?

-Porque Shippou também desapareceu!

O impacto daquela notícia horrivel apressou ainda mais a decisão de Inuyasha. O carro estava em marcha lenta qdo ele abriu a porta e se jogou no asfalto, rolando p/ longe da viatura policial.

Continua....

Gente tô muito triste, ninguém me deixou uma comentario se quer no capitulo anterior, assim eu choro.............. ¬¬

Até

Kassie-chan


	7. O valente, não menos valente Shippou

**7º capitulo: O valentte, e não menos que valente Shippou...**

-Vamos lá, Shippou! É uma boa. Experimente, vc vai adorar!!

Shippou não podia agreditar. Mas ele tinha acabado de descobrir quem era o oferecedor, ou melhor oferecedora de drogas!

Estavam num canto do pátio, e o pátio estava cheio de estudantes, incrível! Era possível oferecer a droga no meio dos estudandes, sem qualquer problema. Até parecia que, fazendo contato daquela maneira, a oferecedora estaria segura do que se fizesse num cantinho escondido: duas pessoas conversando num cantinho escondido chamam muito mais atenção do que misturadas no meio de todo mundo...

Agora era preciso pensar depressa. Não havia tempo a perder, e o que era pior não havia nenhum dos Kokoros por perto. Inuyasha na biblioteca, estudando p/ matemática. Mirok deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa interessante como, jogar xadrez ou algo de pervertido. Sango estaria no anfiteatro, ensaiando , e Kagome certamente estaria no ginásio de esportes, treinando alguma das dezenas de modalidades esportivas que é especialista.

Parado ali, em frente a oferecedora, com aquele comprimido da droga na mão, Shippou fingia estar muito interessado na nova experiência, mas ainda sim não sabia o que fazer.

O pequeno kitsume havia visto o efeito da droga em Kouga, será que agora ele saberia imitar aquele comportamento abobado, sem que a oferecedora desconfiasse? Ah, se ele fosse um ator como Sango, a coisa certamente seria outra...

O que aconteceria depois? Ele seria seqüestrado como o Kouga e os outros. Shippou não tinha mais dúvidas. Por isso precisava encontrar uma forma de deixar um aviso p/ os Kokoros.

-Experimente, vamos!

-Tá certo - concordou Shippou - Só que aqui vai dar muito na cara, é melhor irmos p/ outro lugar, vc não acha? Que tal se formos p/ o banheiro?

-Vc entra e eu te espero na porta.

O menino correu p/ os banheiros do vetiário. Talvez tivessa tempo de deixar algum recado. Só que a oferecedora veio junto, apesar de não ter entrado, p/ se certificar que ele faria tudo certinho. E, naturalmente. P/ preparar o seqüestro.

Shippou entrou no banheiro e ia se trancar, mas a oferecedora entreabriu a porta:

-Como é, já engoliu?

-Já vai...

Como Shippou estava num banheiro masculino, a oferecedora não poderia entrar ali, não pegaria bem, e ele p/ disfarçar encostou na porta e disse:

-Fique de olho p/ ver se não aparece alguém.

-Tá legal, mas ande logo!

Shippou jogou a droga num cesto de papéis. Até ai tudo bem. Mas, como deixar o sinal p/ os Kokoros? Ele precisava de alguma coisa p/ escrever e necessariamente tinha que escrever em código, que não desse na vista. O que? Como?

-Ande logo, Shippou! - era a voz da oferecedora, fora da porta.

Uma idéia um tanto nojenta veio à sua cabeça, mas era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer, não podia perder um minuto sequer. Felizmente a privada do reserdo tinha sido usada por algum porcalhão que não puxara a descarga. Tendando sufocar o nojo, Shippou enfiou a mão dentro do vaso. Sem perda de tempo, com a ponta do dedo suja com aquela "TINTA" e sentindo o estômago contorcer em enjôos, desenhou nos azulejos a mensagem p/ os Kokoros.

Qdo a oferecedora, cansada de esperar, empurrou a porta do banheiro, econtrou Shippou apoiado na parede:

-Desculpe, me deu uma tonteira...

-É normal, não se assuste.

Shippou canbaleou até a pia e deixou a água correr farta pela sua mão direita. Ele nem podia ajudar com a outra mão, por causa do enorme curativo da espetadinha da "iniciação".

Às suas costas, a voz da oferecedora veio dura, agressiva:

-Feche a torneira e olhe p/ mim.

Shippou obedeceu, olhou p/ oferecedora com o melhor ar de idiota de que era capaz. Será que estava fazendo a coisa direito? Ela não iria desconfiar?

-Presta atenção, Shippou. Vc quer me obedecer?

-Sim, quero.

-Muito bem. A droga já fez efeito. Agora vc vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar. Vc quer ser um bom menino?

-Quero.

Pela cabeça de Shippou passava a imagem do Kouga, que ele tinha que imitar. Pelo jeito do Kouga, a droga fazia recordar todas as ordens e proibições que um drogado já tinha recebido na vida, e o sujeito se transformava totalmente em um imbecil. A saída, então era representar o imbecil.

-Vc é um bom menino, Shippou. Agora aja com naturalidade.

-Sim.

-Saia do colégio andando normalmente. Vá até à praça em frente e suba dois quateirões à esquerda. Pare na esquina e aguarde novas ordens. Não se desvie por razão alguma. Todo o resto é proibido.

-Sim.

-Agora vá, Shippou.

O pequeno kitsume tinha representado direitinho. A oferecedora não desconfiava de nada. Na certa, porém, o vigiaria de longe até que ele chegasse à tal esquina. Kuso! Se conseguisse uma folga, Shippou até poderia dar uma corrida até à biblioteca, à sala de jogos, ao ginásio ou ao anfiteatro do colégio p/ avisar um dos Kokoros. Mas ele não poderia arriscar. Qualquer desvio do itinerário indicado pela oferecedora ia dar na vista. Sua única esperança era que um dos Kokoros visse sua imunda mensagem no banheiro.

Ele seria o segundo estudante a desaparecer do colégio Shikon. Quem seria o terceiro? Mas... era óbvio! E Shippou sorriu ao descobrir quem seria o terceiro a sumir do mapa...

Shippou saiu do colégio e caminhou lentamente pela praça. Nenhum transeunte prestava atenção nele. Qual seria o próximo passo da quadrilha?

Uma perua toda fechada parou à sua frente. Um homem enorme saltou e olhou firme, dentro dos olhos do kitsume . Não parecia gente, parecia um animal de terno. Um animal feroz e enlouquecido.

Shippou fez uma cara de idiota bem capirichada. Ele queria ser o mais convincente possível.

O homem abriu a porta traseira da perua:

-Venha cá, menino.

-Sim, senhor.

-Entre aí e fique quietinho.

A porta fechou-se atrás de Shippou e o menino sentiu a perua arrancar. No escuro total, não podia saber p/ onde estava indo.

Continua.....................

Anitah-Chan: Miga, TT fico feliz que vc tenha comentado, já estava pensando em tirar a fic do ar, não tem a minima graça fazer uma fic e ninguém dizer se esta boa ou não, bem mas fico feliz por vc ter lido e comentado. :-) Mas continue lendo, tá.

AgomeVS: Olá , olá td bem... olha só mais um capitulo fresquinho saido do forno, hein... olha me fala o nome das suas fics p/ eu ler menina, assim eu deixou um comentário p/ vc tá, fico feliz por vc ter comentado.

Bjus p/ vcs meninas e espero que pelo menos vcs comentem minha fic, se não eu Choro e choro ¬¬

Até a próxima

Kassie-chan


	8. Nas sombras da noite, um Kokoro perdido

**8º Cap. Nas sombras da noite, um Kokoro perdido....**

Depois de pular do carro do detetive Myuga, Inuyasha correu sem forçar muito. Ele sabia muito bem que Myuga nunca poderia alcança-lo a pé. Mesmo que ele fosse mais magro e mais jovem, Myuga nunca seria páreo p/ um meio youkai cachorro e ainda por cima atleta.

Certamente o policial já havia dado um alerta pelo rádio do carro, e outras viaturas da polícia logo chegariam para cercar a área, à sua procura, por isso era preciso ser experto e confudir ao máximo sua própria pista.

Ele tinha fugido ladeira abaixo, no sentido contrário à direção do trânsito, assim ele impediria que Myuga o perseguisse de carro. Entrou num jardim , atravessou a lateral da casa até o quintal e pulou com a maior facilidade o muro de trás, passando para o terreno de outra casa, que também atravessou. Estava agora numa rua paralela àquela onde tinha pulado p/ fora do carro. Agora era simples, correr ladeira acima, enquanto a polícia o procurava ladeira abaixo. ( n/a:. Inu vc é tão experto, ta di parabens XD).

No alto da ladeira, entrou no primeiro ônibus que parou.

Era hora da saída do trabalho, o ônibus estava lotado de pessoas cansada, suadas, ansiosas p/ chegar em casa a tempo de assistir uma novela ou o jornal. Ele como era de família rica, como todos do colégio Shikon, Inuyasha não estava acustumado a andar de ônibus, mas, misturado naquela multidão de gente, bem podia se passar um **_ office-boy_** voltado muito cansado para casa. Não havia maneira melhor p/ se esconder da polícia.

"Shippou!" pensava Inuyasha, espremido no meio daquele gente toda "Será que o maldito do Myuga falou a verdade? Será que vc esta nas mãos dos bandidos? Não fui com a cara daquele Myuga, e agredito que muito menos ele foi com a minha... Pra mim ele faz parte de todo este esquema. Na certa ele pertence à do tal cérebro criminoso ..."

O sacolejar do ônibus lembrou a Inuyasha todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, o terceiro desde que convocou aquela emergência máxima.

"Tem algo muito suspeito em Myuga...Primeiro o modo desisnteressado dela lá na sala do diretor ... Depois o jeito dele tentando me levar p/ a delegacia... E a maneira que ele se livrou do detetive Hiten, impedindo que ele entrasse na viatura? Com máxima certeza que ele não me levaria p/ a delegacia... Na certa ia me levar no coviu dos sequestradores... Talvez eu pudesse confiar no detetive Hitem, mas depois que fugi daquela maneira, certamente sou suspeito..."

Inuyasha estava faminto, cansado qdo desceu do ônibus e procurou um telefone público. O único que encontrou estava depredado por algum vândalo, como há tantos em São Paulo. Acabou entrando numa lanchonete e pediu p/ telefonar.

Procurou na lista o telefone de Shippou, pelo sobrenome, que era um tanto raro e só havia um na lista.

-Alô? O Shippou está?

Do outro lado da linha, a voz da mãe de Shippou estava desesperada:

-Meu filhinho! Meu bebê foi sequestrado!

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração doer. Então era verdade!

-Seu filho vai aparecer, senhora. São e salvo. Eu juro!

-Mas, quem esta falando??

Mas Inuyasha já tinha desligado o telefone. Em seguida, discou o número de Sango.

-Moushi, moushi - era a voz da melhor atriz do colégio Shikon.

-Emergência máxima, Kokoro! Shippou desapareceu!

-Mas como...

-Acabei de ligar p/ a casa dele. Precisamos agir. Não confie em niguém, principalmente no detetive gordo e careca, Chamado Myuga.

-Tá certo, mas onde vc está???

-Isso não importa. Amanhã de manhã me encontre no esconderijo secreto. É o único lugar seguro p/ mim agora. Vou passar a noite lá. Telefone na minha casa, imite minha voz e diga que vou passar a noite na sua casa. Invente que ... Vamos estudar junto ou sei lá, vamos assitir a um filme, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Não quero que minha família fique preocupada.

-Certo Inuyasha, isso vai ser fácil.

-Você já verificou todos aqueles endereços que te indiquei???

-Sim, já. Alguns eu não consegui localizar. Consegui os endereços com as próprias escolas, mas estou achando que me informaram errado.

-Eu não consegui visitar todos os meus. Tome nota dos que estão faltando, por favor tente interrogar os pais desses garotos. Finja que é um policial.... ou um jornalista interessado em depoimentos dos familiares... Sango, vc consegue imitar a voz de um adulto, não consegue???

-Mas é claro que sim, Kokoro! Não dúvide de minha habilidades.

-Muito bem.Tente descobrir tudo o que vc conseguir, quem sabe numa dessas não localizamos alguma coisa em comum nesse sequestros ou até mesmo uma pessoa? Se descobrirmos, teremos encotrado o oferecedor.

-Certo. Me fale agora quais os pais que faltam.

-Tem papel e caneta na mão?

-Sim, pode falar. Estou anotando.

Inuyasha ditou a relação p/ Sango e logo se despediu:

-Reunião amanhã às oito. Todos os Kokoros!

-Amanhã às oitos, Inuyasha. Tome cuidado.

-Não se preocupe. Até...

Inuyasha desligou o telefone. Nada mais havia a se fazer naquela noite. Daquele momento em diante, ele teria de estabelacer o seu quartel general no esconderijo secreto e prosseguir a investigação usando os outros Kokoros que não eram conhecidos pela polícia .

Ainda na lanchonete, tomou um suco e comeu um lanche. Fez um percurso com três ônibus diferentes p/ voltar ao Colégio Shikon no Tama, que ao chegar estava às escuras

Inuyasha saltou o muro com muita facilidade tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, p/ não atrair a atenção dos vigias da escola. Era noite de lua cheia, e o luar iluminava fracamente as quadras. O garoto esgueirou-se junto ao muro, como se fosse uma sombra.

Perto dos vetiários, dois vigias conversavam preguiçosamente.

Inuyasha pegou uma pedra e jogou-a violentamente contra o tabela de basquete que havia do outro lado do pátio, conseguindo assim, abrir um belo buraco na mesma.

-Você ouviu isso? - perguntou um dos vigias.

-Ouvi, mas não é nada.

-O barulho vei de lá. Vamos verificar não temos nada a perder e muito menos nada p/ fazer, vamos?

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, Inuyasha saltou, agarrando-se no beiral do telhado dos vestiários. Ela sabia que as portas ficavam trancadas à noite e tinha de entrar no esconderijo secreto de outra maneira.

Caminhou sobre o telhado como se fosse um gato ( n/a:. miauuuu, imaginem o nosso Inu como um gatinho, tão Kawaii XD), afastou duas telhas e espremeu-se por entre as ripas e os sarrafos que sustentavam o telhado. Do lado de dentro colocou as telhas no lugar.

Estava sozinho, no esconderijo secreto dos Kokoros, fracamente iluminado pelo luar que atravessava as poucas telhas de vidro.

Desceu pelo alçapão do quartinho das vassouras e, no escuro, procurou uma das privadas p/ urinar. Por mais incrível que fosse, escolheu justamento aquela onde havia a mensagem mau cheirosa deixado por Shippou, da qual ele gostaria muito de tomar conhecimento. Mas o vestiário estava escuro, pois não seria possível acender a luz sem chamar a atenção dos vigias. E a mensagem continuou ali, sem que Inuyasha a percebesse.

Abriu só um pouquinho um torneira, para evitar o barulho, lavou os arranhões que tinha sofrido ao saltar p/ longe do carro de Myuga.

A lua veio espiar pelas telha de vidro. Cansado, Inuyasha pensou ver o rosto sorridente de Shippou naquele disco de prata.

"Shippou... Tudo minha culpa! Se não tivesse aceitado sua intromissão ... Ele é tão pequeno... Eu aceitei só por brincadeira. Agora o coitado está nas mão destes malditos! Pobre Shippou... Eu não devia... Mas eu vou salvá-lo, se não, não me Chamo Inuyasha....

Adormeceu, ilumiado pela lua.

_**-------------------------**_

Sango telefonou primeiro na casa de Inuyasha, falou diretamente com Sesshoumaru, que pareceu não acreditar muito na historinha contado por Sango, imitando a voz de Inuyasha, mas também não fez muita questão em saber, se era sério ou não.

Depois começou a ligar para as casas dos meninos desaparecidos que Inuyasha não pudera visitar. Em cada chamada, fazia uma voz diferente, perguntava tudo que queria e prometia ligar de novo. Foi estranho: quatro telefones estavam errados. As famílias procuradas não moravam naqueles endereços.

Tinha terminado o último telefonema qdo a polícia chegou.

_**----------------------------------**_

Suado, como o rosto vermelho, o detetive saltou do carro e correu para a casa.

-É a políca. Abram! - ordenou o detetive esmurrando valentemente a porta.

Um segundo carro, de sirene ligada, estacionou atrás do primeiro, cantando os pneus. Um policial mais jovem correu também para a casa. Os olhares dos detetives cruzaram-se, e, se olhar fosse metralhadora, os dois já estariam mortos.

Um criado de gordas bochechas e óculos fundo de garrafa abriu a porta:

-Pois não? O que desejam?

-Esta é a casa de uma menina chamada Sango? - perguntou o policial mais velho.

-E um outro garoto, chamado Inuyasha? Está ai também? - juntou o outro.

O criado parecia um pouco assustado com a ansiedade dos policiais:

-S....s....sim...Só que os dois acabaram de sair.

-Para onde foram?

-Sinto em dizer, mas eles não disseram, aonde iam. Agredito que devem voltar logo.

-Vou esperar no carro.

-Eu também vou.

O criado fechou a porta. Em vez de estar assustado, ele simplesmente sorria.

Continua.....

E ai mininada, sentiram minha falta??? Eu estive um tanto sumida, estava sem vontade, de escrever esta continuação, mas como esse dias eu estou de folga, nada mais justo que escrever um pouco e postar mais um capitulo novinho desta fic.

Quero agradecer a quem, me deixou comentários, eu já estava triste, mas vejo que mesmo sendo poucas pessoas, tem alguem que se interessa em perder seu tempo lendo isso aqui. Mas eu fico feliz assim mesmo. Estou pensando em uma nova fic. Apesar de não ter terminado AMOR MORA AO LADO, e está aqui.

Mas é só um plano, vamos ver no que dá. Gente falei d vamos aos recadinhos:::

_Kasume Magame Maxwell: Olá Miga td bele??? Que legal que vc comprou o livro XD, ele mto bom, e inclusive tem mais dois livro com esses personagens do primeiro, os três livros são mto legais. Obrigado pelo comentário, me desculpe a demora¬¬'. Continue lendo. Até Kisus..._

_Anitah Chan: Oisss, td bem??? Fico feliz por vc estar lendo, significa que alguém tem interesse pela fic. Como a nossa Miga Kasume e a AgomeVS, fico mto feliz, por vc estar lendo a minha fic. Obrigada e desculpe a demora. O Shippou vais ser de grande ajuda p/ os nosso herois**;-) **Kisus_

_AgomeVs: Ohayo, td bem??? Ai quero me desculpar, pela demora e por não ter lido a sua fic, mas eu vou ler, pode ter certeza. Continue lendo, eu fiquei feliz por saber que tem pelo menos tres que se interessaram em ler esta fic. Conto com vc Miga kisus._

_Ente quero agradecer mais uma vez **OBRIGADO, **até a próxima kisus e mais kisus_

_**Kassie-chan**_


	9. Decifrando a mensagem mau cheirosa de Sh...

**9º Capitulo: Decifrando a mensagem mau cheirosa de Shippou.**

O instinto alerta de Inuyasha acordou-o com o primeiro ruído vindo do telhado. O líder dos Kokoros rolou rapidamente para a escuridão do forro e aguardou.

Um sujeito estranho, de óculos e gordas bochechas apareceu sob as telhas de vidro, deixando Inuyasha um tanto confuso, não conhecia aquela pessoa, mas ele tinha o mesmo cheiro da Sango, iluminado pelo luar:

-Inuyasha, sou eu - anunciou-se Sango, tirando aqueles óculos exagerados, os dois chumaços de algodão que lhe almentavam o volume das bochechas e a roupa de homem que estava vestida. - A polícia esteve lá em casa, Tinha o tal detevie gordo que vc falou e um outro mais simpático. Procuravam por mim e por vc. Ai eu tive que enganá-los, fingindo-me de criado em minha própria casa. Ah, ah! Os dois trouxas caíram direitinho! Logo que deu escapei e vim p/ cá.

Certamente a polícia tinha estado na casa de Inuyasha, Falado com o seu MEIO-irmão, depois do falso telefonema. Por isso tinham corrido p/ tão depressa p/ a casa de Sango.

Agora eram dois Kokoros "queimados" junto à polícia. Inuyasha e Sango não poderiam andar mais livremente.

De manhãzinha, qdo Kagome chegou aos vestiários, uma faxineira resmungava, muito zangada.

-O que foi, Kannah-sama?

-Essa garotada grã-fina não tem o menoe respeito pelo trabalho dos pobres, isso é o que é!

-Mas o que houve?

-Imagine que porcaria? Borraram as paredes do banheiro! Que nojeira! Tudo cehio de riscos e pingos de porcaria. Depois a pobre aqui é que tem que limpar!

A mulher pegou o seu balde e foi embora, resmungando sempre.

**-------------------------------------**

Kagome ainda estava rindo qdo fechou o alçapão do esconderijo secreto.

-Qual é a graça, Kagome?

-Fizera uma porca dema sujeira nas paredes do banheiro! Kannah-sama estava louca de raiva! Disse que uma porçaõ de pinguinhos e riscos feitos com...

Mirok deu um pulo:

-Pinguinhos e risco? Vc disse pinguinhos e riscos?

-Kannah-sama é que disse.

-E aposto que ela limpou tudo, não é - lamentou -se Mirok. - Por que alguém faria pingos e riscos nas paredes do banheiro? Pingos e riscos, ou traços e pontos. Podia ser um código. Morse, talvez.

Todos se calaram. A única pessoa que poderia deixar algum código no banheiro do Shikon só poderia ser...

-Chumbinho, é claro! Vai ver ele deixou uma mensagem para os Kokoros, antes de ser sequestrado! - concluiu Inuyasha.

-Só temos um jeito de saber - decidiu Mirok. - Kagome, encontre a Kannah-sama. Traga-a para o vestiário. Quero falar com ela na quartinho das vassouras.

Sango riu com deboche:

-Ora, que besteira! Você acha que a Kannah-sama conhece código Morse? Você acha que ela vai se lembrar? Ora, deixe de bobagem, Mirok!

Mirok admitia tudo, menos que gozasse da sua genialidade:

-Pode estar certo que ela se lembra.Pelo menos na inconsciente dela está fotografada.

-E como é que vc vai "revelar" essa fotografia?

-Hipnose, minha cara! Ou vc já esqueceu esta minha especialidade?

-Do jeito que vc é Mirok, quem não esqueceria de algo tão "simples".

**------------------------------------------------**

Kannah-sama conhecia muito bem o Mirok e até simpatizava com ele, apesar dele ser um grande mulherengo, estudioso da escola. Por isso achou interessante o modo como ele falava:

-Esse trabalho deve dar uma canseira danada, não é Kannah-sama???

-É sim, um grande trabalho, extremamente cansativo!

-E, de vez em quando, sente vontade de sentar esquecer de tudo por uns minutos, não é??

-É...

-Então descanse, Kannah-sama. Sente-se nesta cadeira. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas e agora vc se sente calma, tranquila...

-Estou calma, tranquila...

-Seus olhos estão se fechando, lentamente... muito lentamente... está com sono, como muito sono... Agora a senhora já esta adormecida. Está dormindo e está tranquila...

O corpo da faxineira estava largado na cadeira. Mole como se fosse um saco de batatas.

-Kannah-sama, só ouve a minha voz. Somente a minha voz. Vamos voltar no tempo para esta manhã. A senhora esta entrendo no vetiário...

-No vestiário... que porcaria! - Murmurou Kannah-sama em seu transe hipnótico.

-Isso. Vamos falar da porcaria. Está vendo a porcaria?

-Estou vendo. Esses meninos não têm consideração com os pobres...

-Conte p/ mim, como são esses riscos e pingos?

-Em cima tem um risco, um pingo, outro risco...

-É Morse, memo. O que ela disse é um **_K_** - conferiu Kagome.

-E depois?

-Tem um risco, outro pingo, um risco...

-Outro **_K_** - Traduziu Sango.

-Embaixo tem um risco, um pingo, um risco, um pingo...

**_-S_** de Shippou! - concluiu Inuyasha.

-Tem mais? Mais alguma coisa que lembre, referente a essa porcaria?

-Mais nada... sujeira...porcaria...meninos porcos...

Mirok aproximou-se da faxineira:

-Kannah, contarei a té três. Quando terminar de contar, acordará e terá esuqecido de tudo o que aconteceu agora. Um, dois, três! Acorde, Kannah-sama!

Os olhos dela abriram-se de repente e ela se levantou apressada:

-Nossa! Tenho , muito trabalho ainda. Com licença meninos, mas eu tenho...

E foi-se embora, sem se lembrar de nadinha daquela sessão de hipnose.

_**----------------------------------------------**_

-**_K-K-S: KOKOROS-KAGURA-SHIPPOU _** - Decifrou Inuyasha. - É isso! Shippou tentou nos avisar que ele e Kagura caíram na armadilha dos bandidos!

-Sango - comandou Mirok. - Nerifique se Kagura veio à escola hoje!

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Era isso, por mais que procurasse, não foi possível encontrar a Kagura também.

Inuyasha sentiu-se duplamente culpado. Ao mandar Shippou "investigar" a pobre da Kagura, ele tinha envolvido também a própria Kagura na história.

Pobre Kagura! Pobre Shippou! E agora?

Continua....

Gente eu escrevi este capitulo rapidinho, não tive tempo de revisar, por favor me perdoem se tiver algum erro GRAVE de português ou alguma coisa "peor" rsrs.

Kisus

Kassie-chan


	10. Nota da Autora

10ª Capitulo:Nota da Autora

Quero me desculpar, mas não consigo mais escrever estas fics, "Amor Mora ao Lado" e a "Droga da Obediencia", estou sem vontade de dar continuação a estas fics.

Gostaria de agradecer, quem perdeu seu precioso tempo, p/ ler as duas fics e me desculpar por não dar continuação à elas,

acho tbm que não sou tão boa p/ escrever, prefiro ler e comentar. u.u'

Um grd bju a todos .

Kassie-chan


End file.
